pandatofandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
__TOC__ FAQ 'English' Q: There's no splash.exe, how do I patch my client? A: Simply download the patch from here our Discord server and copy and paste the files to your PandaTO folder, if it asks you to replace, then do so. You can also use this as reference when patching. Q: I see a lot of people with MyShop items, but when I access it, it won't open. How did they get it? A: There are a few MyShop items available in Rosemary (from Paradise Shop, Megalopolis, Laplanoel Mall, Carbigal Shop). You just need to exchange crystals and galders to get them. Miranda Watty from Megalopolis Square also have a few MyShop items, some are exchangeable with crystals + galders. Pet Trainer Shara at Blooming Cora and Gate of Chaos Tower, exchangeable with galders and Panda Coupons. Q: How do I farm galders? A: Refer to this page for all the effective methods currently available - Galder Farming Q: How do I get 4G Equipments? A: 4G Cards are earned from a System mail reward on level 160 and then you simply go to any mines and talk to Happisto Stallone and exchange your 4G Card + galders for 4G equipments. Q: I see a lot of people with driller boy pet, where can I get it? A: Just do the quest with Driller King Marky in Gate of Desert Beach. Once you finish it, he will give you the driller boy as a reward. You can also do the Sissy Flote quest at Paradise, who asks for items found under Blooming Cora fields. Q: Why can't I find Techichi Mine? A: Techichi Mine is not available in this server. Check this link out to see the location of the ores. Q: How can I enter to the Chaos Tower? A: Teleport to Blooming Cora, and talk to Don Giuvanni. He'll then teleport you inside the Chaos Tower. The Chaos Tower in this server is the old one. Q: How do I get to Abyss? A: Buy a Nora Card Key in Aquarius Shop and head down to the Nora Sewer then talk to Explorer Reina at the end, and give her a 500g coupon. She, then, will teleport you to a place where you just have to head to the portal to get to Abyss. Q: Is there any other way to obtain secret cards other than Card Identification? A: Yes. Just do the quests with Lethos in both Swamp Town and Blue Ice Dungeon . Q: Is Gacha available in this server? A: No. But alternatively, we have boxes on the Egg Shop. The gacha boxes are listed here. Q: Is there any other way to get Bonus Eggs? A: Yes. Bonus Eggs can be obtained from Mint in each town, by exchanging the regional quest reward items. Also from Daily Shadow quests and System Mail Rewards. Q: I get exceptional error when I try to create a character, how do I fix this? A: If you have changed the resolution before, be sure to set the resolution back to default if you're trying to create a character. Q: Do we have a Discord Group? A: Yes. Here's the invite link. Q: Do we have a Facebook Page? A: Yes. Just click this link to like our Facebook Page. Q: I see a lot of people above level 400, how can I exceed 400? A: The server has implemented a Rebirth feature which allows you to reach up to Level 900. You can see how to rebirth here . All other information can be found in the server's wiki. Portuguese P: Como faço para atualizar meu jogo? R:No momento a atualização do jogo deve ser feita manualmente, basta você baixar o ultimo patch. Após isso simplesmente copie e cole os arquivos na pasta PandaTO, aceite a substituição dos arquivos e seu cliente já está pronto para ser utilizado. Você também pode usar isto como referência. P: Eu vejo muitas pessoas com itens do MyShop, mas quando tento acessa-lo ele simplesmente não abre. Como eles conseguiram os itens? ''' R: Existem alguns MyShop itens disponíveis no NPC Rosemary em (da Paradise Shop, Megalopolis, Laplanoel Mall, Carbigal Shop). Você só precisa trocar Cristais e Galders para consegui-los. Miranda Watty em Megalopolis também tem alguns itens do MyShop, alguns são intercambiáveis com Cristais + Galders. Pet Trainer Shara em Blooming Cora e Gate of Chaos Tower, trocável com galders e cupons Panda. '''P: Qual o melhor jeito de conseguir galders? R: Você pode matar Moss Moths em Poppuri Dungeon e vender os Skills Cards dropados para os Skill Masters. Você também pode matar Bosses e vender Ultimates equipments dropados por eles para os NPCs. Ou você pode ir para Phantom Dungeon ''2-1~2-3 e vender Phantom equipments que os mobs dropam. Além disso, você pode compor pratos e vendê-los para um NPC. '''P: Como eu consigo equips 4G?' R: Simples, vá para qualquer uma das minas, fale com o NPC Happisto Stallone e troque seu 4G Card + Galders por equipamentos 4G. P: Vejo muitas pessoas com o pet Driller boy, onde eu consigo um? R: Apenas faça a quest com o NPC'' Driller King Marky'' em Gate of Desert Beach. Quando termina-la você receberá o Driller boy como recompensa. P: Por que não consigo encontrar Techichi Mine? R: Techichi Mine não está disponível neste servidor. Veja esse link para a localização das Ores. P: Como eu vou para a Chaos Tower? R: Vá para Blooming Cora e fale com o NPC Don Giuvanni. Ele teleportará você para dentro da Chaos Tower A Chaos Tower nesse servidor é antiga. P: Como eu vou para Abyss? R: Compre um Nora Card Key em Araquarius Shop e vá para Nora Sewer, fale com o NPC Explorer Reinar no final, ela pedirá 1x 500g coupon. Após isso teleportará você para um lugar onde você só precisa ir para o portal de Abyss. P: Tem algum jeito de conseguir os Secret Cards sem ser com Card Identification? R: Sim. Apenas faça as quest do NPC Lethos em Swamp Town e Blue Ice Dungeon . P: Gacha está disponível nesse servidor? R: Não, mas como alternativa temos caixas no Egg Shop. As caixas do gacha estão listadas. P: Tem algum outro jeito de conseguir Bonus Eggs? R: Sim. Os Bonus Eggs podem ser obtidos desde Mint exchange, trocando os itens de recompensa da missão regional. Também das quests Daily Shadow e System Mail Rewards. P: Estou recebendo um Exceptional Error quando tento criar um personagem, como eu arrumo isso? R: Se você trocou a resolução do jogo antes de criar o personagem, feche o cliente e volte para a resolução padrão, após isso você conseguirá criar seu personagem. P: O servidor tem algum grupo no Discord? R: Sim! Aqui está um convite. P: Temos alguma página no Facebook? R: Sim. Apenas clique nesse link para curtir nossa pagina do Facebook. Español P: ¿Cómo actualizo mi juego si no hay splash.exe? R: Simplemente bajar el patch desde aquí, discord, o el foro y copiar y pegar los archivos al folder PandaTO. Reemplazar los archivos. Puede usar esto como referencia. P: Veo muchos jugadores con MyShop, pero al accederlo tengo error. ¿Cómo lo consiguiero? R: Algunos ítems pueden ser encontrados en la lista de cambio de Rosemary (en Paradise Shop, Megalopolis, Laplanoel Mall, Carbigal Shop). Solo debe cambiar cristaler y galders. Miranda Watty en Megalopolis Square también tiene algunos ítems. Pet Trainer Shara en Blooming Cora y Gate of Chaos Tower, con galders y coupones Panda. P: Cómo conseguir galders? R: Puedes cazar Moss Moths en Poppuri Dungeon y vender las skills cards a los Maestros de Skills. Puedes también cazar jefes y vender los equipos Ultimate que sueltan. Los monstruos de Phantom Dungeon 2-1~2-3 también sueltan equipos para ser vendidos a un NPC. Otra opción es componer alimentos y venderlos a un NPC. P: ¿Cómo conseguir equipos 4G? R: Simplemente ir a cualquier mina y hablar con Happisto Stallone. Se necesitará una 4G card + galders por equipo. P: Veo muchos jugadores con Driller Boy Pet, dónde puedo conseguirlo? R: Puedes hacer el quest de Driller King Marky en Gate of Desert Beach. Una vez finalizado, él te dará el pet como premio. Tambíen se puede hacer el quest de Sissy Flote en Paradise, quien pide artículos que se encuentran debajo de los mapas de Blooming Cora. P: ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar la Techichi Mine? R: La mina en Techichi no se encuentra en nuestro servidor. Cliquear este link para ver las localizaciones de los minerales. P: ¿Cómo entro a Chaos Tower? R: Ir a Blooming Cora, hablar con Don Giuvanni, quien te teletransportará dentro de Chaos Tower. El Chaos Tower de este servidor es el antiguo. P: ¿Cómo voy a Abyss? R: Comprar una Nora Card Key en Aquarius Shop y dirigirse al Nora Sewer. Hablar con Explorer Reina al final del recorrido y darle un 500g coupon. Ella te teletransportará al lugar y solo basta continuar el camino. P: ¿Hay alguna forma de conseguir las Secret Cards además de Card Identification? R: Sí. Puede hacer las quests de Lethos en Swamp Town y Blue Ice Dungeon . P: ¿Hay Gacha en este servidor? R: No. Pero alternativamente tenemos cahas en la Egg Shop. Las cajas están en esta lista. P: ¿Hay alguna otra manera de conseguir Bonus Eggs? R: Sí. Las Bonus Eggs pueden ser conseguidas a través de Mint en cada pueblo, intercambiando los artículos de región (por quests). Tambíen se pueden conseguir por Daily Shadow quests y Recompensas del Sistema de Correo. P: Me aparece 'Exceptional Error' cuando intento crear un nuevo personaje. ¿Cómo lo soluciono? R: Si cambió la resolución de su juego, tendrá que cambiarlo al original. Una vez creado el personaje, podrá ser libre de volver a cambiarlo a la resolución deseada. P: Tenemos un grupo de Discord? R: Sí. A continuación la invitación: link. P: ¿Tenemos una página de Facebook? R: Sí. Cliquear este link.